


Converse

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Race to the Mount Potter Competition [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Harry's late night conversation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Converse

When he was sure Ron was asleep, Harry sneaked down to the kitchen. He hadn't been sleeping much lately, too wired due to the upcoming war. There was no point laying in bed, only to toss and turn.

He made himself some tea, trying to soothe his nerves even though that never worked with him.

He looked up when he heard footsteps and blushed when his eyes met Charlie's.

"Hello, Harry. Isn't it a little late to be up still?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Charlie nodded. "You're right. Couldn't sleep."

"Me either."

Charlie sat down after he poured himself a cup of tea. "Want to talk about it?"

Harry shook his head. "Just a lot on my mind."

"Don't blame you."

The silence that followed was easy. There was no urge to fill it in with idle chatter.

Eventually, Charlie broke the comfortable silence. "You know, I realized that you need to have something to live for, otherwise you won't fight your hardest."

"I would never give up," Harry quietly promised.

"I know, but I think you need a little extra incentive."

"What will that be?" Harry asked curiously.

Charlie's smile was wide, and his blue eyes bore deeply into Harry's eyes. "I'm not asking this just because of the war. It's something I wanted to ask since your fourth year. After You-Know-Who is defeated, will you go out with me?"

Harry's breath caught in his throat. He dreamed of Charlie being interested in him, but he never ever actually thought it would become reality. He wasn't going to lose this chance. "Yes, yes I will."


End file.
